politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Knights
The Black Knights is an alliance on the black sphere and was founded on December 12, 2014, by Mr. Flubb. It is run by LordStrum. It has been involved in most major conflicts since its creation, such as the FSA-tS War, the Great VE War, the Proxy War, Oktoberfest, 168 Day War, and the Pacific War. Its official religion is Ayyslam. Establishment of BK The Black Knights was established by a small group of players who had migrated from another nation-based game called Cyber Nations. They were Yosodog, Supercheese, Mr. Flubb, LordStrum, P8ntballerdude, Jaguar, and Irule777. A DoE was made a day after its establishment (along with a joke DoW on Guardian, though it was later locked). Some weeks afterward, the Black Knights became a protectorate under the Syndicate. Growth of BK Around January and February 2015, the Black Knights was a third-page small alliance (20th - 30th in alliance rank) and went through a few, quiet governmental shifts. However, it then entered its first war, the FSA-tS War, allied with the Syndicate and Viridian Entente against the Frontier Sort Alliance, an alliance on the yellow sphere infamous due to its general instability and frequent raids against other aligned nations. In April 2015, the Black Knights reached the top 20 alliances in PnW; the protectorate status of BK was removed on April 6, 2015, and an MDoAP was promptly signed between BK and the Syndicate. A MnDoAP was signed between BK and United Purple Nations on April 27. As of April 20, 2016, BK passed 100k score for the first time. As of June 12, 2016, BK is the 3rd strongest alliance score-wise, and 2nd largest member wise. As of August 27, 2016, BK is the 2nd strongest alliance score-wise, and 1st largest member wise. Government of BK The government of BK is a hierarchical system lead by the emperor, in which his word is law. Under the Emperor acts the royal family of archdukes. Acting under the Archdukes (A.K.A The Royal Family) are Dukes. Acting under the Dukes are the respected staff members for that department. Timeline of Events * December 13th, 2014 - Joke declaration of existence * December 13th, 2014 - Joke declaration of war on Guardian * December 14th, 2014 - Joke declaration of war on TEst * December 28th, 2014 - Serious declaration of existence * January 26th, 2015 - Declaration of war on FSA (first real war) * January 29th, 2015 - End of hostilities against FSA * April 7th, 2015 - Syndicate MDoAP * April 8th, 2015 - New Flubb Order protection * April 27th, 2015 - UPN MnDoAP * May 21st, 2015 - Declaration of war on Mensa HQ * May 31st, 2015 - Mensa HQ surrender * June 9th, 2015 - BK forum pip created * June 29th, 2015 - TLF MDoAP * July 17th, 2015 - UIS protection * August 4th, 2015 - Rose MDoAP * August 4th, 2015 - InGen MDoAP * August 5th, 2015 - Trident protection * August 25th, 2015 - Declaration of war on VE * September 1st, 2015 - VE surrender * September 3rd, 2015 - Rose treaty cancellation * September 22nd, 2015 - Obsidian Accords, bloc treaty with InGen and TKR * September 27th, 2015 - The Masters Race protection * October 17, 2015 - Declaration of war on DEIC * October 20, 2015 - Declaration of war on BoC * February 5, 2016 - Declaration of war on TLF and Charming Friends * February 6, 2016 - Declaration of war on SWF * February 9, 2016 - Declaration of war on VE * March 3, 2016 - Treaty with BoC * March 13, 2016 - BoC joins the Obsidian Order * April 5, 2016 - Polaris MDoAP * April 8, 2016 - Order of the White Rose protection * April 11, 2016 - Cornerstone MnDoAP * April 22, 2016 - NK treaty cancellation *June 13th, 2016 - Declaration of war on NPO *June 14th, 2016 - Sparta counter *June 23rd, 2016 - Sparta surrender *June 27th, 2016 - NPO surrender *July 4th, 2016 - Sparta MnDoAP *August 22nd, 2016 - Treaty with Mensa HQ